Butterfly Fly Away
by potterfan2006
Summary: Carlisle has a rough Day at work.


**Disclaimer – **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters.

**Authors note – **The song is by Billy Ray Cyrus featuring Miley Cyrus you can find a link to the song on my profile page.

**Summery – **Carlisle has a rough day – 2009

**Butterfly Fly Away**

**By:**

**potterfan2006**

Days like this for Carlisle were rare in Forks. His day started out simple enough and looked like it was shaping up to be another quiet day. It was not till after his lunch break that things started to get hard.

It had rained earlier that day and the roads were very slick causing a mini van to slide off the road and into a ditch killing the driver – the mother – on impact. The father and 7-year-old daughter were brought into the ER. The father was lucky his injuries were not severe. However the daughters injuries were more life threatening.

Almost immediately upon her arrival she was taking into to surgery where Carlisle and his team worked for almost 4 hours to save her life. In the end they did all they could but she was still in critical condition and it was highly unlikely that she would make it though the night.

When Carlisle broke the news to the father he watched as the strong man crumbled in front of him; this man had lost his wife and unless a miracle occurred he would also loose his baby girl.

Carlisle escorted the man to the room where his daughter lay hooked up to many machines that we designed to give her a chance to live. The man stopped at the door in shock at the site of his daughter. Carlisle put a comforting hand on his shoulder. The man seemed to snap out off it then and walk into the room he sat down on the chair by her bedside and took her tiny hand in his and held it with one of his as he took his other hand and smoothed her blond hair back form her eyes. He then tucked the blankets around her a little more.

**You tuck me in,  
Turn out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that**

**Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back**

**You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be  
**

Carlisle watched on from the door his dead heart breaking for this poor man. No matter how many centuries that he lived he could not stand to see one so young in that much pain. As he turned to leave the room the only sounds that could be heard were the hum of machines the girl was hooked up too and the quiet sobbing of the hart broken father as he sang a lullaby for his child.

**And when I couldn't sleep at night  
scared things wouldn't turn out right  
you would hold my hand and sing to me**

**Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
don't you worry hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly Fly Away  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)**

Later that night Carlisle rushed to the room as the alarms screamed that they were loosing the little girl. Carlisle once again fought to save her life but she was just too weak he brought her back for a short time her tiny body clinging to life but it was a struggle. Carlisle knew it would not be long now until she gone for good. Once again he stood back out of the way as the man came back to bed side and once again took a seat and taking her small hand in his and spoke, "you don't need to hang on any more sweetie. Go on now and be with your mommy I will be fine." With those words his voice broke and as he sang to her again the alarms once again went off but this time Carlisle knew that the girl was gone.

**Flap your wing now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)  
We been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,**

Before the song died on the man's lips Carlisle stepped forward and turned off the machines. As he walked out of the room he caught the last of the words from the song the man was singing

**  
Butterfly Fly Away**

After that Carlisle went to his office and let his grief overtake him. Today had been one of the hardest days of his long life and as he sobbed his office door opened and his daughters Rosalie and Alice walked in. They both wrapped the cold stone arms around him and held him just being there for their father. As his sobs subsided he looked up at his girls and smiled a small smile at them, "I love you" he whispered into the silence knowing that his children would hear him.

**Butterfly Fly Away**

**Butterfly Fly Away**

**  
The End**


End file.
